Trade
'''Trade is the pairing of Trina Vega and Jade West (Tr/ina and J/'ade'). Although Liz and Daniella are close, their characters aren't friends at all. This pairing can also be referred to as Jina (J/'ade and Tr/'ina). For the real-life pairing, see Eliella. Trade Moments 'Season 1' 'The Birthweek Song' *Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthweek. *Trina walks up to Jade and Tori and says, "Hello, Tori's friend", to which Jade replies, "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." and walks away. 'Stage Fighting' *When Robbie is trying to convince Trina to go out with him, Jade is looking at them with an interested expression on her face. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Trina invites Jade to see her one woman show Chicago *Jade responds by crumpling the paper up and shoving it down her bra. *Trina did not get mad at Jade for shoving a crumpled paper down her shirt. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her - twice. *Jade sits next to Trina after André tells everyone not to freak out. *Jade wants Trina's water (to drink). *Jade looks upset when Trina didn't share the water with her. *After André told everybody not to freak out, Jade walked to the back of the RV and sat next to Trina. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Jade to use her fish to smooth her feet. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth-blood. *Jade calls Trina "that" when asking Tori if she would rather stay home and take of Trina. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Both of them wore the same hamburger suit, which Trina requests specifically. *Also, both of them had difficulties with getting their boobs into the hamburger suit. *Trina remarks, "How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger?" *Jade looks at Trina weirdly when Trina says she wants to wear the hamburger suit. 'Wok Star' *Trina helps Jade with stalling Mrs. Lee for her play by being Jackie Bonet even though she had no real obligation to do so. 'Season 2' 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade tells Tori that she should do what Trina says, and Trina is thankful for this. *Trina touches Jade's arm. *Jade tells Trina to never touch her. *Jade and Trina dance together during Blow. *Both enjoyed Ke$ha's performance. 'Prom Wrecker ' *Trina was running for Prome Queen, but Jade ended up winning. 'iParty with Victorious' *Jade likes Trina's idea of having the kids she's babysitting on a leash. *At the end of the opening credits, you can see both girls hugging each other. 'Locked Up' *Trina and Jade sleep beside each other in the hotel bed. *At 1 point, Jade puts her head on Trina's shoulder. *While Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Trina are standing in front of the fence, Trina gets real close to Jade, implying that she's afraid of someone or something and wants protection from/trusts Jade. *Trina wonders how Jade can sleep with bombs exploding outside. *Trina walks past Jade, singing; Jade shudders and looks at her with a disgusted face. *When Robbie is talking to the officers, Jade and Trina are seen talking to each other in the background. *Trina alerts Tori when the manly female prisoner picks up the piece of wood to hit Jade with, maybe because she doesn't want Jade to be hurt. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Jade records Trina while she is falling. *Tori says that no one would try to hurt Trina, not even Jade. *Jade says that she might've done the sabotage, but didn't. *Jade indirectly defends Trina when she blames Tori for Trina's accident because Tori and Trina were in a fight. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *They bump into each other in the door. *Trina elbows Jade in the lung. *Jade yells, "No one likes you!", a repeated line from Stuck in an RV, to Trina when everyone finds her in the cupcake. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade asks Trina how she can walk in 10 inch heels. *Trina responds that only awesome people like her can, possibly trying to impress Jade. *Jade tells Trina to shut up, and Trina seems offended. *Trina told Jade to talk to her butt 'The Worst Couple ' *Trina wasn't angry when Jade threw a cushion at her. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina posts saying that she's still trapped in the bathroom and Jade tells her that nobody cares. *Trina posts she doesn't worry about the audition and Jade asks her how she got into Hollywood Arts . Gallery Click [[Gallery:Trade|'here']] to see the photo gallery. Fanfictions *The Trade Category on FanFiction.net *The Cartel by DrDoom2006 *Locked Up in Hell by DrDoom2006 *Parallel by bubblegum days *common goal by professor lazyass *Black Paint by don'tblameme-igrewupontv *Or So It Seems by Darcehole FRIENDSHIP, INCLUDES TORI-BASHING *The Past Should Stay Dead by SkyeVenomatic If you read these fanfictions, please leave a review telling the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers DrDoom2006 Fanfiction Writers *DrDoom2006 Category:Pairings